The End With You
by cassgrl087
Summary: Sonfic, RobbieKim. AU: Kim & Robbie are both seniors. Robbie discovers that Kim's father abuses her & he makes a big desicion. R&R! (Not one of my usual fluffballs, though its kinda cute)


**A/N: This fic is AU. In it, Robbie and Kim are both seniors. It's my first try at a Robbie/Kim one shot and its kinda angsty which is way different than my usual Rily fluffballs. Hope you like anyway. **

Box Car Racer - The end with you 

**Our days are running thin**

Our hopes will start to fall 

         "Hey!" Robbie McGrath called to his on-again-off-again girlfriend, Kim Carlisle. They were on their way out of school. He ran up with her as she walked outside. She stopped and squinted at him in the sunlight. 

         "Hey." She said coolly. 

         "So you wanna hang out tonight?" He asked her. 

         "Wish I could, McGrath, but I have some studying to do." She replied in a matter-of-fact tone. 

         "But you always study." He complained. They started to walk. Thunder roared above them. 

         "Sorry." She said and shrugged. He stopped walking, but she continued. 

         "C'mon, just this once!" He pleaded, grabbing her wrist to gently to pull her back. A look of pain crossed her face as she pulled away, turning her back to him. 

         "I can't." She said, swiftly wiping away a tear.

**I can feel the world collapse around me from within**

**And the letters keep coming by **

To let us know when time will die 

Surprised, Robbie asked if he had hurt her. 

         "Just leave me alone, McGrath." Kim said as she walked away. He caught up and ran in front of her. 

         "Kim?" He asked as another tear rolled down her face. "What's going on?" 

**And please God will you forgive us and **

**Give us one more try **

He held her hand softly and pushed up her sleeve, revealing a handprint on her wrist. She pulled her sleeve down and glared at him. 

         "Just leave me _alone_!" She said forcefully. She began running away from him. He called after her, still confused. 

         "Kim!" He said as she finally began slowing down. "You'd…you'd tell me if someone was hurting you, right?" His voice was soft and careful. Suddenly one tear turned into twenty and she couldn't stop crying.

**If you will then we'll go as fast as we go far **

**Maybe we'll be forgotten when the world is torn apart **

         "I…I got a B on my last Calculus test." She said into his shoulder. "I have to be perfect. I have to get all A's…or my dad…." He rubbed her back, not believing what she was saying. She'd been covering it up for so long. However, it came back to him then. The bruises she'd get on her legs from 'tripping' or on her forearm from 'falling'. The signs were right in front of him. 

**I've been up all night long counting days that all went wrong**

I opened my bedroom window I wish this pain was gone 

"Kim…that's awful." He whispered. Once her tears subsided, she looked into her eyes. 

         "Run away with me." He said. 

         "Are you kidding? We're still in high school. Where would we go?" She asked, but slightly amused. 

         "Who cares?" He asked her. "We don't have anything to lose." 

         "But your friends…your family! You have those." She insisted. 

         "We're eighteen. We're legal." He said persistently. "We can visit them." 

**There are no useful drugs to escape from feeling numb**

I remember an amazing birthday 

**I remember when I was young **

"Robbie." She said. "I'd love to leave. But we still have a semester to go. You can't leave all this. You have incredible friends…and a family that cares about you. I'll just work really hard to make sure this doesn't happen." She said. 

         "You can't stay with him!" Robbie exclaimed. He then continued in a softer tone, "Kim, my parents and my friends…they'll both understand. I'll tell them. You've already gotten into college and so have I. We can make it." 

**If you will then we'll go as fast as we go far**

**Maybe we'll be forgotten when the world is torn apart **

She stared into his eyes, searching for something. "You mean, you'd leave all this, for me?" She asked. She was ready to go. She had been ready to go for a _long_ time. 

         "Kim, I love you. And I'm ready when you are." He replied. 

**'Cause the sun won't be so blinding and the rains will finally come **

**The ashes will slowly pile up**

**Just to prove we're finally done**

Finally she smiled. "My dad's at work. I can go get my stuff." 

         "You want to go?" He asked, excited. She nodded. 

         "I'll go to my house and you can meet me there as soon as you have everything." He said to her. 

         "Okay." She replied as she hugged him. 

If you will then we'll go as fast as we go far 

**Maybe we'll be forgotten when the world is torn apart**

She reached his house a short while later and by then it was raining. She greeted him with only a duffel bag, a purse, and her life savings. He had a duffel bag and his own money as well. They ran outside. Laughing, they spun around in the rain. 

         "Hey Robbie, where are we going?" She asked, stopping to steady herself. He stopped spinning and stared at her. 

         "Wherever you wanna go!" He yelled. They were getting soaked, but to Kim everything was perfect. She finally felt free. 

**Cause the sun won't be so blinding and the rains will finally come**

**The ashes will slowly pile up just to prove **

We're finally done 

**  
*

And I'm finally done with this fic! Just kidding. Hope you liked. Review if you please. 


End file.
